


With you, with me and nothing else

by DexTrash



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, melovin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexTrash/pseuds/DexTrash
Summary: Where an amateur singer gets the opportunity to meet her crush; the famous ukrainian singer Mélovin. Of course she won't waste the marvellous chance to be his friend and maybe achieve something more…
Relationships: Mélovin (Musician)/Reader





	With you, with me and nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many Mélovin x Reader fanfics, so I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting this!

I saw him there, just a few feets away from me, on Eurovision’s great stage. He looked like an angel who’d just fallen from heaven, so brilliant, so wonderful. His voice, so full of power and emotion, making that stage his own for those glorious three minutes. I couldn’t help it, but fall instantly in love with the ukrainian vampire. 

But what can I do? I’m just an amateur singer with no chances to even meet him.

_ 2 years later… _

I give a heavy sigh while I look at my reflection on the mirror. I’m currently trying to calm myself before my act. I don’t know why I feel so nervous, this isn’t even my first time, it’s just that… something feels different. 

You see, for the last 6 months I’ve been working as a singer in a very prestigious hotel restaurant in Barcelona. The payment it’s not that good but I don’t complain about it. Let’s just say it’s enough. 

All of a sudden, my best friend, Marina, opens my cabin door before even asking, causing me a little heart attack -Tonight we have some really weird wests Y/n, you’ll have to give the best of you- she says, I don’t know if she’s trying to cheer me up or scold me. 

-Weird in what sense?- I try to hide my nerves as much as I can. 

-In their names, I mean, hear this one, I can’t even pronounce it- she pulls out a paper of who-knows-where  -Kosti… Kostantin? Boch... Bocarov?

I swear I almost died in that instant, my heart stopped beating for a second. My eyes widened as I looked like a psychopath at her -Kostyantyn Bocharov? are you kidding?

She looked pretty surprised at me, I can’t tell if it was because I pronounced his name perfectly or the fact that I knew who he was -No, I’m not,  look- she lend me the paper and I nearly snatched it from her hands. I took a quick revision of it while my heart was in a time race, it looked to good to be real.

I stood up and began to walk in circles around the room, getting so much nervous than I already was -Listen Mari, this is not funny. Look, I sweating cold- I showed my wet hands at her, she looked disgusted at them.

-I’m not kidding Y/n! Calm down or I’ll calm you!- she took me by my shoulders, shaking me a little -Who’s this Constantin anyway?

-Melovin- I say with a really serious tone even I got scared of my own voice. 

But she didn’t seem to know what I was talking about.

I rolled my eyes -the ukrainian vampire. 

Still nothing.

-The ukrainian guy I’ve been obsessing with since Eurovision 2018.

-Oh!- that hit it -You could have started there- there was a silence. She was processing the information -Oh my god! Melovin is going to watch you sing!- her smile got wider than ever, that scared me -How do you feel?

If I didn’t love her like I do, I would definitely kill her -Look at me! I’m a soup on my own sweat!- I looked at the clock -And the show starts in five minutes! Oh god, I’m gonna colapse!- I was about to have an anxiety attack, but then again, Marina hold me and made me recover my composure

-Listen to me little girl, you are Y/n fucking Y/ln and you are the best singer this hotel has.

I interrupted her -I’m the only one…

-Sh…- she put her index on my lips -Now, you’ll go out there and conquer that ukrainian vampire with your amazing voice and your undeniable beauty that ukrainian vampire, did you understand?- see why I love her?

-I what?

She took me by the neck of my shirt and asked once more, but more violently -Did you understand?

-Yes..- I whispered. I kind of feel better now that I have that weird self esteem therapy. 

-That's my girl, now go for it dear! You can do it!- she patted my back and pushed me out of the room and on to the little scenario. 

I took another deep breath, mentalizing myself to do the best as I could, getting ready for the show of my life. Afterall,  _ It has always been now or never.  _

As stupid as it may sound, repeating that in my head made me feel a little better. 

Finally, after a few seconds I stepped on the wood floor. I got blind for seconds because  because all the reflectors were offhandedly ignated over me , but after a while I was able to see again. That's when I saw him. I could recognize him anywhere, those blue, beautiful eyes that decorate his incredible handsome face, those lovely eyes that were looking at nothing else but me. 

I couldn’t resist to tremble once again.

Because of my silly distraction I almost miss the beat and ruin it all… but I’ve got no time for depressive thoughts, I most give the best of me right now. 

I’m Y/n fucking Y/ln and I will give the best of me tonight. 

.

.

.

Her voice caught me immediately, involving me in her melody, not giving me time to think about anything else but the talented girl who was delighting us with her mellow voice. Thought I didn’t understand what was she singing because I clearly don’t speak spanish, I could tell it was a heartbreak song. 

She has the talent, she’s pretty expressive and captivating too, not to mention she’s quite attractive. The question is… What is she doing here?

I finished my dinner just when the first song ended. I'm tired because of the travel but I'm willing to stay just to listen to her, I can't deny it, I'm really enjoying her act, mostly because it feels like she’s singing exclusively for me. 

After 3 or 4 songs, she said goodbye to her scarse public -Thank you! Have a good night!- she made a reverence and exit the stage. I felt the urge to go backstage and get to know her, but that would be really creepy for a first meeting. 

So I just got up from the table and got to my room, still thinking of that unknown girl and her beautiful face and how she was looking at me the whole time. 

Maybe she knows who I am. 

Whatever, I still got a week to get to know her. 


End file.
